Drabble Collection: Sugar Sugar Rune
by spicysizzle
Summary: A collection of Sugar Sugar Rune stories... told in 100 words each. "Brevity is the soul of wit."
1. Complicated

She complicated his life so much. He would be better off without her.

Every second of the day the image of a pair of green eyes glaring at him replayed in his mind. The owner of those gorgeous eyes was constantly getting him in trouble with Glace, reducing Vanilla's chance of becoming Ogre Queen, and making his heart hurt every day. Pierre couldn't afford to have that redheaded ray of sunshine in his life because she kept getting in the way of his success as the future Ogre King.

But he wouldn't want it any other way.


	2. Shrinking Violet

She always felt like a misfit.

Even though Vanilla was wealthy, she just felt empty. The more she had, the more she wanted. But she didn't want clothes or shoes. She just wanted more friends that understood her.

Chocolat was more outgoing than Vanilla and had more friends. Why would Chocolat, or anybody, need Vanilla, after all?

 _Even her own mother wanted Chocolat to win._

There has to be a place in this cruel world for delicate little Vanilla Mieux to fit in. Maybe the Ogres aren't evil after all; they're the only ones who understand her.


	3. Someday

There's no justification to having a crush on the person who tried to kill you.

She mentally kicked herself for daydreaming about that gorgeous jerk. He was bad news. But she couldn't help but think that he's actually a nice guy and the attempted murder was just an order from the Ogres.

Maybe someday he would turn into a good guy, even if was unlikely. Maybe one day she'd marry Pierre, and they'd have beautiful children...

 _DAMN IT, CHOCOLAT!_ She scolded herself for having those kinds of thoughts. But she couldn't help smiling.

Someday.


	4. Carrots

Ever since he was a little kid, he'd always hated carrots. They tasted like soap, and cooked carrots had a gross mushy texture.

But there were some sacrifices he would make. As he stared at the emerald-eyed angel in front of him, he took a deep breath. "Chocolat, I want you to know that I love you, and I..." He paused. This was a huge commitment.

"I would eat a million carrots for your sake."

Chocolat pecked his cheek. "Any carrot-hater who eats carrots for his girlfriend is a keeper." And he could tell she meant it.


	5. Remedy

Houx had admired Chocolat for years. Who wouldn't? She was sassy, funny, caring, and pretty.

Too bad she had a boyfriend. Unfortunately, Houx hated this guy. He tried to kill Chocolat at one point, and his attractiveness just got annoying after a while. But Pierre and Chocolat made a wonderful couple, so in a matter of weeks, Houx had forgiven Pierre and gotten over Chocolat.

The same portion of his heart that had been devoted to Chocolat for so long found itself more devoted to a gentle violet-eyed blonde.

Houx smiled. Maybe Vanilla was his remedy all along.


	6. Solved

He was considered the most popular guy at school. With his excellence in academics and sports, in addition to his good looks and cool attitude, it was inevitable.

Then why the hell did was he attracted to Kato Chocolat? Their relationship confused Yurika. Chocolat was definitely cute, and a great person, but she was extremely unpopular among guys due to her audacity and anger issues. Hell, she and Pierre hated each other the first time they met. The chances of them dating were about... one in a trillion.

Yurika just smiled. Maybe not all mysteries were meant to be solved.


	7. Time

She was the most popular girl in school. Anyone would kill to date her. If Ice Vanilla asked any guy out, he would certainly say yes, whether he was from the Magical World or Human World.

Ironically, the only guy Vanilla liked was interested in her best friend. Why was life like this?

There was one catch. Chocolat was taken.

 _So in a way, Houx felt the same pain as Vanilla._

This was the kind of pain that could only be healed by time. And she was willing to wait for him, no matter how long he took to heal.


	8. Fleeting

Chocolat had everything Waffle wanted. She was going to be the queen of Le Royaume, and everyone loved her.

Yet Chocolat would kill to trade places with Waffle.

These days Chocolat constantly felt stressed out and paranoid. What if she couldn't handle the political pressure of the Ogres when she became queen? What if she'd never become a successful queen?

When Chocolat looked at Waffle, she saw innocence in those honest fuchsia eyes. No pressure, no baggage, no pain.

Those eyes always made Chocolat smile wistfully. She'd give anything to relive those fleeting memories of her childhood.


	9. Release

Bone candy was strewn on the floor. The soft wind flowed through the open window and gently pushed the velvety violet curtains. A vanilla-scented candle the only source of light in the room, save the moon's gentle glow. On the floor sat a blonde whose eyes were lined with tears that would spill if she blinked.

Vanilla felt so ashamed of herself. She'd been into Houx for months, and was willing to wait for him to reciprocate her love. But the longer she waited, the less likely their relationship seemed.

Maybe it was time to release him.


	10. Revolutionary

Akira Mikaido's dream was to become an astronomer; he was fascinated by the idea of extraterrestrial life.

There was one catch. Every time he expressed his belief in aliens, people would make fun of him or be skeptical. Hell, he even had proof of alien existence. Those freaks named Ice and Kato were definitely aliens.

Akira wasn't about to ditch his ideas because of peer pressure. People used to think that the earth was flat, and that it was the center of the universe. But they were wrong.

Akira knew he could prove the world wrong one day.


	11. Self-love

The concept of love made Saule roll his eyes.

There was an abundance of sappy couples around him. Chocolat was with Pierre, and Robin was constantly going on dates with random women in the Human World and the Magical World. And even though they weren't technically dating, Vanilla and Houx flirted with each other _all the time._ It didn't help that everyone in the Human World was obsessed with the idea of dating.

It was as if everyone had someone except for Saule.

He didn't mind. He had himself and his amazing friends, and that was enough.


End file.
